1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card printer for printing a card according to data which a user acquires by a simulation or a game, a card information management apparatus for managing information printed in this card printer, and a card print information management system for printing a card and managing information.
2. Background Art
Trading cards on which famous names, sport players, entertainers, heroes of comics or games, or characters of animals are printed have been sold for the purpose of collection. These cards have been sold in a state in which plural cards are used as one set and are packed so that the contents of the cards are not known. As a result of that, there is a problem that many people continue purchase until a desired card can be obtained and gambling spirit is stirred up uselessly.
Also, with respect to a card used in a card game, a characteristic value of a character printed on the card becomes an important element and in the case of a meeting using a card, a player having many cards of a character with a high characteristic value becomes advantageous, but in order to obtain the card of the character with the high characteristic value, a probability of obtaining the card of the character with the high characteristic value is increased by purchasing many cards or the card of the character with the high characteristic value is designated to pay a high price and there is a problem that fairness is lacking in win and loss of the card game.
Further, trading cards are printed in editions, so that many cards of the same type are present and there is a problem that an individual original card is not present. Also, in the card used in the card game, a character and a characteristic value about its character are limited.
On the other hand, a game in which a player increases a characteristic value of a character while advancing a story programmed previously has been commercially available as a computer game, but there is a problem that the character and its characteristic value increased by advancing the game are not reflected on a card for card game.
Also, a game for changing a characteristic value of a character by a command which a player selects or inputs according to a situation of the game, or a robot in which a behavior form changes by giving a stimulus of voice or pressure as a pet-like use has been commercially available, but a card for indicating a stage of deciding an advance condition of the characteristic value of the character or the behavior form of the pet robot is not present.
Also, in the case of attempting to print a card, a system for proving that the card is officially authorized to an official organization such as a maker and is not a counterfeit card has not been established.